


A Cup of Tea

by Brilliant_Piggy66



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_Piggy66/pseuds/Brilliant_Piggy66
Summary: It's starts with Flug sitting with BlackHat and having small talk, to casual conversation. Maybe being the least hated isn't so bad.





	1. Curse the Children

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is any good but I'm seeing if I can form a kinda love story but staying as canon as possible :/

Flug woke to the chanting of his alarm, his sleep chamber hissing as he sat up. Groaning, he waited for his eyes and mind to clear from a nightmare he hardly remembered. 

“Another day, another hero to kill”. Flug sighed and proceeded to grab the clipboard from his desk, dictating his daily routine. 

“7:00 AM, Wake everybody up.” He shuffled to his beloved creation and pat his head softly.

“Good Morning 5.0.5.” The blue bear stirred slowly before walking himself into Flug’s closet to get dressed and clean the mansion. 5.0.5. Loved to clean but sometimes he went to places no bear should go.

“Remember not to clean in Black Hat’s room, it’s strictly forbidden” 5.0.5. Nodded, marching off to the lobby with his vacuum. 

Having his cup of coffee made and two boxes checked on his list, Flug marched to Demencia’s room to feed her and get her to change into her work clothes. He swore that for someone only a few years younger than him, she should be able to dress and feed herself but unfortunately, the feral girl would end up eating all of the pets on Hat Island. 

Flug looked upon a caged hero with great apathy.

“Tell me, Villain, what do you have planned?!” Flug sighed, he was tired of heroes expecting him to have a fake monologue so early in the morning.

“Breakfast.” Flug was almost amused by the hero’s confused expression, if only they knew what their purpose was sooner.

“What? Are you kidding-.” As the cage vanished into the concrete pit that was Demencia’s room, the hero was taken from the cage and consumed without a second thought. The hero’s screams were one of the bright sides to Flug’s monotonous days. He sneered under his bag as Demencia was lifted on a platform, cackling.

“Good Morning, Demencia. Let's get you out of those pajamas.” 

Demencia laughed maniacally as she broke her restraints and pushed past Flug, and running out of the door.

“See yeah, Loser!” She was gone before Flug could run after her. He ordered 5 Hat Butlers and 5 Hat Bots to the floor.

“Find and catch Demencia. Dress her for work.” As the robots took off, Flug sighed and made his way to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. 

He refilled his cup and grabbed a breakfast bar he invented. It was essentially a nutrition bar that was filled with all the vitamins he needed until his scheduled lunchtime. He flavored them and decided he preferred blueberry today. As Flug walked into the dining area, he was surprised to see Black Hat at the table.

"Morning-" Black Hat raised his hand to silence Flug.

"Our meeting is not until 9:05, Doctor, let me read the paper in silence." Flug nodded, sitting a few chairs away from his boss. Flug looked at his him to gage his mood. 

BlackHat had a resting, angry expression, his frown grew deeper the more he read. Growling his turned to the obituaries. They both sat in silence at BlackHat's mood turned to the better. At 9:05 BlackHat put down his paper and looked at his employee.

"Now that our meeting has begun, how is experiment 1.4.1?" 

"Doing Very well, sir. Growth has increased since we put the nutrient tablets in its tank."

"Excellent, and how is the installation of our Effort Killer going?"

"Installations will be finished by noon, tonight, Lord BlackHat, sir."

"Very well. Now listen, I have some ideas that I want to see as blueprints by the end of the day."

Flug got out his notepad from his back pocket. This how all his days went. Wake up, deal with childish creatures, and start work. Once he finished his notes and verified them with his boss he looked at the time. It was only 9:35. Flug had 5 more minutes left. What to do? It would be a shame to waste potential time but holy science did he not want to work an extra five minutes.

"Uh, BlackHat, sir?" His boss looked at him. "How's the news today?" BlackHat groans, opening the paper and showing Flug a picture of a golden hero.

"Some insignificant cockroach saved an orphanage of blind children. Can anything be more putrid?!" BlackHat leaned back in his chair before he sighed. "At least mortality rates are up." Flug looked at his watch, it was 9:39. He stood, bowing to BlackHat. 

"You could always curse the children, sir". Flug left, leaving BlackHat sit on the idea.


	2. Penumbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the pilot episode but we get to see what happens after "run" and we get some of Flug's personal feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a week after the first chapter.

The sky was sickeningly bright as the hero, Goldenheart, towered over Flug. The light from the hero, nearly blinding him.

“Admit it, Flug, you’re a failure. You should be called Dr. Fail. No matter how hard you try-”

“Silence, you fool!” Flug took aim and disintegrated the pesky hero, only a faint scream being heard before the enemy was turned to ash. The sky around Hat Island turned to its usual dark red and Lord Black Hat rose from the shadows, towering over Flug. “Oh, L-l-lord Black Hat!”

“Well, well, well. You did an exceptionally good job, Doctor.” Flug’s eyes began to tear up. He had worked so hard to get the approval from his boss.

“Sir, I-i-i don’t know, I don’t know what to say. Thank you I-”

“And one more thing. Mayday, mayday, mayday, mayday, mayday, mayday.” 

Flug’s eyes snapped open, greeted by the tauntings of his alarm. The sleep chamber’s familiar hiss filling his ears. Flug sighed.

“At least it was a dream and not the usual nightmares.” Flug walked over to his desk, in a better mood thanks to his dream and the compliments of his fake boss. “Well, time to execute the daily morning routine plan! Step one, wake everybody up.” Flug walked over to his sweet, blue bear and gave him a firm pat. “Good morning, 5.0.5!” 5.0.5. Stretched and yawned before walking into his father’s closet and getting dressed to clean the house again. Demencia always made sure there was a daily mess to clean. As 5.0.5. Was leaving, Flug gave him a warning. “Remember not to clean in Black Hat’s office, or he’ll turn your insides out again.” 5.0.5. Gave a small salute before going off. His father always knew best. Flug smiled at his checklist. “Let’s see what’s- Oh…” His mood soured as he remembered he’d have to wake and dress Demencia. 

Another day, another caged hero. As Flug walked in, there were more Hat Bots at guard to ensure that if she did break her newer restraints, she could be caught. “Tell me, Villain, Tell me your evil plan!” New hero, same response.

“Breakfast.” As the young hero (sidekick?) was lowered, they stopped struggling.

“Breakfast? Well, that doesn’t sound so evil, now does it?” He was mauled as soon as he finished that sentence, groaning in pain. It was strange for Demencia to not finish her food, perhaps she had been snacking last night. She was lifted onto the platform, Flug just wanted to get this over with.

“Morning, Demencia.” She bit her tongue and giggled. “Let’s do something simple today. Just. Get. Changed.” Demenica broke her new restraints (of course). Flug stepped aside before she could tackle him.

“Never! Pajamas forever!” Demencia jumped off the safety rail, Flug’s Hat Bots and Butlers chasing after her. Flug leaned against the railing, yelling at his creation.

“Get back here! You can’t just bend the rules like that-” Flug suddenly felt pain wrack him as his body contorted. His spine snapped in multiple places and his organs were bruised and crushed by the weight of his body folding like paper. His eyes were met with blackness and the pain only continued as his body unfolded in Black Hat’s office and he was forced to bow. Flug shook with fear, his boss was in an obviously sour mood.

“M-morning, sir. H-how may be of service to-” Black Hat’s voice rang out in the office, his back turned to the doctor.

“A client named Penumbra reached out to the organization for assistance to destroy a heroic problem.” Flug grew calmer but was still visibly shaken.

“What? The poor thing can’t do it herself?” Flug snapped his spine back into place and felt immense relief flood his body. A cough startled him. “oH, HOLY SCIENCE!” 

Penumbra stood in the shadows, her pale skin shining in the darkness.

“I am not a poor thing! He just can’t be reasoned with! He’s always bothering me when I’m trying to cover the sun! SO IT DOESN’T BURN ME ALIVE!” Penumbra whipped her arms out, exposing a gloved hand to the light. She went back in pain as the little light that penetrated the glove burnt her. Flug straightened his posture.

“Don’t worry ma’am. I always have a plan for heroes like that!” Flug turned to his boss to salute. “I won’t fail you my lord, Black Hat, sir!” Black Hat grinned.

“I hope so, Doctor. For your own SAKE!” Flug squealed in fright as Black Hat appeared behind him, his sharp teeth within mauling range. He was always trying to scare the doctor, he most likely thrived off of his constant fear. Flug quickly went to the plane where Demencia and 5.0.5 were gathered, most likely brought in by Black Hat. 

As they were closing in on Atreno City, Demencia began gushing about Black Hat to fill the time.

“Look at him~. He’s so vile! So evil! So...why are we leaving our cute boss alone again?” Flug glared at the starstruck girl.

“WE’RE on a mission. And he’s not alone, he’s with Penumbra.” Demenica began scrolling through Penumbra’s Instagrim feed before crushing her phone out of jealousy. “I swear, I’ll stop getting you phones if you just keep breaking them!” Demencia sat back with a growl but Flug could hardly blame her for being jealous. They both worked hard to get the attention of Lord Black Hat and to see him put on his show face for someone always made the both of them bitter in their own way. Flug had just learned to take it out on the heroes they were assigned to. 

As they entered Atreno City, Flug brought up the monitor. “He seems very powerful but this should be easy if you can manage to follow MY plan.” Demencia scoffed.

“We don’t need a silly plan! We just need to kick this guy’s super-butt! Heck, I’ll do it myself! Where is he?!” 

“Well, Demencia, to find the hero you need to know what’s going on in - heh- on his head.” The plane latched onto the hero’s statue before they got off. This should go flawlessly if Flug had accounted for everything, and by his knowledge, he had.

“Alright, now that we’ve successfully infiltrated the city, let’s execute MY plan to defeat Sunblast! Listen carefully! First, I’ll track Sunblast’s position. Second, 5.0.5 will cover me. Third, Demenica, you sit and do nothing!” Flug smiled at Demenica’s shock and anger. He had no need for a brute when the hero was already one, his genius could easily subdue the pest.

“Stick to the plan and remember, we need to catch him off guard! Do not just run in there and-” There was an explosion close-by. Flug looked at his team to find Demencia missing.

Demenica had tagged and mauled most of the city block.

“Hero Guy, where are you, you coward! Come and fight me!” Demencia began poisoning the water supply with radioactive waste.

“DEMENICA! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! I TOLD YOU TO SIT!” Just then, Sunblast made his big entrance. So much for the element of surprise. 

“There you are!” Demenica grinned maniacally as the hero focused in on Flug.

“A nerd? I HATE NERDS!” Demencia tackled the hero before he punched her brother, bringing the fight to even grounds.

“The sun is getting real low!” 

Flug fumed, this was all her fault! “Demencia, you’re ruining my evil plan!” As Sunblast ripped Demenica off, he focused on Flug again.

“You’re a villain too?!” Flug was growing more and more impatient at this rate.

“Oh great, I have to skip to part 26 of my evil plan! The tranquilizer!” Flug pulled out a large air gun. “5.0.5., cover me!” 5.0.5. Came around and hugged his dad tight. “Ah! No, no, no, this is not what I meant!” 5.0.5. Hugged tighter, causing Flug to pull the trigger. Everyone gasped as the dart lodged itself into Demencia’s left side, successfully making it numb and useless. 

“Thith changtheth nothin, you coward!” Sunblast picked up the reptile by her leg. Using her hair, Sunblast tangled both Flug and 5.0.5. In the nest of hair before throwing them off into the horizon.

Flug was tired and sweaty by the time they made it back to the plane. “How many times do I need to tell you to stick to the plan!” Demenica glared have him, her hair frizzed from the heat of Atreno.

“Your plan thuckth!” Just as Flug was about to argue, the intruder alert rang out, pulling up the monitor. Sunblast was on his way to them.

“He found us! He’s coming here and I don't have a plan!” Flug ran to his desk and began writing a new plan, throwing it out as soon as his mind blanked. “No….MAYBE?!” He turned to Demenica who had just gone down to the floor with a hard thud. Maybe she had ideas.

“I won’t give in, I don’t need my letht thide. All I need is my love for Lord Black Hat himself!” Then again maybe not. Flug watched as she crawled along the floor. Panicking, 5.0.5. Hit the emergency escape button, the hero trailing behind them.

“NO! 5.0.5! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE CAN’T LEAD THIS HERO TO OUR HOME! IF BLACK HAT FINDS OUT WE ARE DEA-” Black Hat appeared on the monitor. Feeling his presence, Flug turned around shaking.

“I see you’re heading back here. You must be FINISHED!” Black Hat smiled maniacally at the doctor, showing that if he messed up, his life was on the line. 

“Oh, y-y-yes Sir Blackhat! Everything is going according to plan!” Flug hated lying through his teeth but lying gave him a better chance of saving face in front of the customer. He would never survive if he failed AND tarnished the company’s reputation. Penumbra came into view.

“Oh! Did they get him!” The client was smiling so sincerely and Flug began to sweat.

“Oh! Yes - haha - he has fallen right into our trap! We will even deliver him defeated right at the Manor so you can see his downfall in person!” Flug could feel his fear and be glad his paper bag hid his expressions from the client but knew he could never hide from Lord Black Hat. His boss’s smile began dripping its usual corrosive acid.

“Can’t wait.” 

Flug began to shake. “Can’t wait to show you!” Just as his boss hung up, Flug screamed in terror. Demencia stood next to him, leaning heavily on her right side.

“The’s uglier than I thought!” The doctor whipped around to face his creation.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DON’T YOU REALIZE?! WE’RE DOOMED! ALL BECAUSE YOU NEVER FOLLOW THE PLANS I WORKED SO HARD TO COME UP WITH! AND NOW, I HAVE NO PLAN! AND NOW, SUNBLAST IS FOLLOWING US BACK TO HAT ISLAND WHERE BLACK HAT WILL BE EXPECTING US TO DEFEAT HIM BY SHOWING HOW GOOD WE ARE AT WHAT WE-” Flug looked at his two companions. One had super strength and one was invincible. A light bulb went off in his head. “And now, I have a plan.”

It took some setting up but Doctor Flug was ready to meet the hero at home base, his weapon and colleagues ready to strike. Just as he turned his chair around to be dramatic, SunBlast broke through the roof.

“Where is she?! I know she hired you to get rid of me!” Flug turned the chair, 5.0.5. In his lap.

“Sunblast! I’ve been expecting you!” Just then the weight of the large bear began to settle, causing the air to escape FLug’s lungs and to cut off blood to his legs. He groaned and begged the blue bear to get off. Sunblast scoffed.

“Nobody knew me before I moved to Atreno, you think I’m gonna lose my popularity just because Penumbra and a few wimps get a little sunburned? HA, I’m gonna take all of you down!” The hero flexed, attempting to scare the doctor. Flug smirked under his bag, he’s seen this all before.

“That’s funny because I’ve been trying to take you down all day by coming up with a plan and making my team follow it but they weren’t paying attention to me then I realized I needed to pay attention to them! 5.0.5., cover him!” The large bear came out of the shadows, behind the hero. He hugged Sunblast tight and any good bear would. Sunblast scoffed as Demencia stood next to Flug.

“Ha! Her again? Big deal, she couldn’t stop me last time, what’s the difference now?!” Flug cleared his throat, this was the calm before the storm.

“He said Penumbra and Black Hat make a cute couple.” It was like flipping a switch, Demencia was suddenly on top of the hero, smiling wide-eyed as she mauled him. The hero was thrown onto the painted target Flug had made. He would give the hero time for his final words.

“Is that all you got, nerds?” Flug looked upon the lowly hero with apathy.

“And this.” Flug pulled the switch on the new ray he installed, the Effort Killer. In a matter of seconds, Sunblast was shrunk to the size of a green bean. The doctor put a jar over him and scooped him up. Sunblast would make a good souvenir for their client.

Penumbra clapped. “Amazing! Wonderful!” 

“One defeated hero for miss Penumbra!” Flug handed her the jar and his boss looked on. That abomination was an impenetrable wall of apathy around clients. The doctor was scared to know how angry he really was once Penumbra left.

“Finally, you and I are going to have a long conversation!” The hero screamed in the jar, his glass cage muffling his anguish.

As they went to the office to finalize the paperwork, Penumbra beamed. “Thank you, Lord Black Hat, your team did a great job! Now I can use Sunblast’s power to create an antidote for my condition! How can I repay you for such great service?!” Just as Penumbra said that Sunblast escaped, promptly being ingested by Demencia. Black Hat smiled deeply, his eyes turning into soulless daggers. 

Penumbra happily signed the contract Black Hat offered, unaware that her soul was no longer her own. A measly collectible to the abomination she signed it to. 

Black Hat gave her his television-friendly smile. “Pleasure doing business with you Miss Penumbra! Now Leave.” Penumbra chuckled nervously before leaving, grabbing the jar on her way out. Flug and his team stood before their boss, waiting for their evaluation. “You three did an exceptionally…” Flug smiled hopefully. He wanted this to be it, the validation for all of his hard work. “... MEDIOCRE PERFORMANCE!” Flug felt his heart crack slightly. 

“HOW DARE YOU BRING A PATHETIC HERO TO MY DOMAIN?!” Black Hat towered over them, this was it, the hurricane was approaching the coast. “YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN’T NOTICE?! YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!” Demencia inched closer to Flug.

“So...what’s the plan, Doc?” Flug couldn’t think right now, every inch of his body was on pins and needles trying to stay in place.

“Run.” At that word all three of them bolted in different directions, hoping that at least one of them would make it out unscathed. Black Hat separated his tentacles to grab each of them by their ankles. 5.0.5. Was turned inside out and thrown into the iron maiden before he could even call for help. Demencia was slammed into the ground, knocked unconscious. Flug was dragged closely to Black Hat’s face, the stench of death overwhelming his very being.

“YOU, YOU BROUGHT THE HERO HERE!” Flug whimpered.

“I-i-it was all m-my fault, sir! I didn’t t-t-take into account, their personalities when making the plan!” Black Hat growled and squeezed Flug’s neck tighter before dropping him. Flug coughed, his body fighting for air as the wind was knocked out of him from the drop. With a snap, Demencia was awake and 5.0.5. Was outside of the iron maiden standing next to her.

“LEAVE!” Demencia picked Flug up by his armpits, dragging him out of the room like a soldier in combat. 

They all went sat in Demencia’s room, tending to their wounds. “That plan sucked,” Demencia muttered as she wrapped Flug’s ankle with gauze. Flug sighed, his body giving out after a long day of trauma and heat.

“Yeah, it did.” 5.0.5. Curled up with Demecia in a corner. While they slept Flug got up and began walking to his boss’s office. He just wanted to apologize and he should have expected punishment for lying to his boss.

When Flug knocked the door opened, Black Hat had been waiting for him to return.

“I-i’m sorry sir. It was my fault that the plan went so poorly. I only lied out of instinct and it will never happen again. I’ll redo all my plans to consider how 5.0.5. And Demencia behave.” Black Hat gave a low growl.

“Anything else, Doctor?” Flug shook his head.

“No, Black Hat, sir.” Flug turned to leave.

“Do look at this week’s paper Flug, I’m sure you will find something quite interesting.” 

Flug shuffled to the dining area where Black Hat leaves his paper. He opened the front page to see an article that made him smile softly.

[ BLIND ORPHANS COVERED IN DISFIGURING WARTS, NO KNOWN SUSPECTS]

Maybe his work was appreciated after all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is in progress. It's called Tropical Storm


	3. Tropical Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug doesn't question his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being so short compared to the last one. It's hard working from scratch.

Flug felt the smoke in his lungs as he walked away from the crash site. He had killed all the survivors he could find and had gathered all the supplies he could. The rush he had felt as the plane was steered down had been unimaginable. It compared to nothing he had ever felt before. Flug knew this was a dream but it was his favorite, so he let himself live in the moment. As he opened his raft to cross a body of water, he saw a shadow. This had never happened before. The shadow grew and grew, towering over him before he heard a familiar chuckle. It was Black Hat. 

“This is quite the performance, Doctor~” Flug bowed before his boss. “Demencia has been rented by multiple clients for her services and will be omitted from your schedule until further notice if you see her please contact me immediately. And Doctor Flug?” Flug looked up at his boss. The now polluted water made his course, black skin shine. “WAKE UP!”

Just as Black Hat struck, Flug woke up with a jolt, hitting his head on the glass of his sleep chamber. He could still hear his boss’s taunting laugh in his head. Despite the scare, seeing his boss had made his day. No Demencia, no problems. Flug went to his desk and grabbed his clipboard, the shortness list making him smile. 

He walked over to 5.0.5. And began to pet him under his chin. The bear woke up and stretched, happy to see his father in such a good mood. “Good morning my fuzzy angel. The house only needs dusting today.” 5.0.5. Nodded, only taking his duster from the closet before walking off. Flug walked down to Demencia’s room and told the Hat Bots to sanitize her room while she was gone. It was only 8:00 and he had breakfast at 8:30 today. Flug thought for a second before deciding that the height of luxury would be a morning shower instead of an evening shower. He almost jogged upstairs, taking off his clothes and going into his small, compact shower. He loved a hot shower. 

Flug deeply inhaled the flowery fragrance of his favorite shampoo, the smell always made his paper bag more tolerable. As he was rinsing his hair out he felt eyes on his back. It was always like that in the manor. Black Hat always knew where his employees were and what they were doing. He ignored the odd feeling and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off and moisturizing his skin. He tried to be as healthy as possible. Just because no one beside him and Black Hat saw his face didn’t mean he never wanted to care for his skin. 

Flug put on new clothes, as well as a new, crisp, paper bag before speeding to the dining area. He stopped as he entered the room, nutrition bar and water in hand. Black Hat sat at the end of the table, sipping on a black cup of science knows what, reading his paper. Flug walked in and sat a seat away from his boss. The silence was tense but not hostile, which, in Black Hat’s case, was a good thing. Black Hat flipped a page of the paper.

“The island is in the path of a tropical storm tonight.” Flug stopped chewing. Black Hat never did small talk.

“I-i saw it on the radar, sir. I might sit out and watch the storm if it comes our way.” Black Hat hummed.

“Not until those orders for the Medusa Device are finished.” Flug nodded, today was an easy day. Orders were easily done ever since he made that replication device so it was mostly paperwork and emails. Flug stood up, finished with his food.

“Have an evil day, Lord, Black Hat, Sir.” Flug was waved at to leave. The conversation played over and over in his head. It didn’t feel like an unusual conversation but it still made him smile.

Flug’s eyes burned as he sent the last autoresponse email. He looked over at the clock, it was just about dinner time. He had skipped lunch for an opportunity to see the storm come in tonight. Flug was about to enter the dining room when he hit a black mass. His nose filled with what smelt like charcoal, fire, and heavy chemicals.

“H-hello Sir.” 

“Did you think I would not notice your absence at lunch today, Doctor?”

“I-i-i’m sorry sir, I just-”

“I don’t care what you have to say. It’s that blasted creation of yours who you should be explaining to. He was bothering me because of your negligence.” Black Hat turned around and sat in his place while 5.0.5. put a plate of raw meats before him. Flug sat down and was met with cooked fish, rice and beans, with a side of vegetables. 

“Thank you. Can you get me a glass of water?” 5.0.5. nodded, disappearing in the kitchen. When Flug looked up, Black Hat was already standing, his plate completely clean. After Flug was done he left the plates stacked for 5.0.5. And made his way to the front of the manor. 

Flug sat down on a black, wooden chair in the front of the house and began to watch the rain. It wasn’t that impressive of a storm quite yet but it was still calming. He watched lightning rip across Hat Island’s dark sky. There was a flash as lightning struck next to the house. Flug nearly jumped out of his skin when his boss appeared in a throne next to him. Black Hat seemed different suddenly. There was no threat of attack, no anger or annoyance. It was like Flug wasn’t even there. The rain picked up to a heavy downpour, the wind making it whip and cut at anything in its path.

Suddenly, Black Hat did the unthinkable. He took off his top hat. Though he kept his smaller bowler hat on, not many got to see Black Hat so informal. The creature proceeded to take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves carefully. Flug felt like he wasn’t supposed to be watching but he didn’t want to miss this rare moment. He’d have to tell Demenica every detail. Black Hat calmly walked into the rain, opposing the wind. The water whipped at his black skin, the wind threatening his finely tailored clothes. Black Hat visibly relaxed as he took in a deep breath. Flug went inside as the temperature grew colder but Black Hat only summoned a chair to sit. 

This felt too intimate and Flug had many questions but he knew to never question his boss. Flug went upstairs to his room and shut off the lights. Setting his sleep chamber’s settings he closed his eyes and dreamed of rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone college has started so I've been busy! Chapter 4 is in progress as we speak :-)


	4. Efficient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug's craving for praise is fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the gap in posting. Trying to schedule college work and club duties with my hobbies are harder than I thought.

Flug let his weight anchor him to the ground as he looked into the eyes of his boss. The eldritch being sneered at him, his form warped and growing in mass. The sky darkened; clouds began to circle them.

“You have disappointed me for the last time, Doctor!” Just as he raised his claws to strike, a door formed between them. Black Hat stepped out of it.

“Doctor, stop this, ugh, dream of yours and pay attention. Meet me in the dining room as soon as humanly possible.” Black Hat tipped his hat to his replica before exiting through the door he came from.

The fake Black Hat looked at Flug closely, smiling as the Doctor’s eyes stayed glued to where the door once was.

“Well, well, well. It seems you have some taste, after all, Flug ~” The clone slashed at Flug, landing a fatal blow. Flug felt the warmth of blood seep between his fingers before he woke up sweating.

Flug stumbled to his dresser. After wiping his face with his old shirt, he changed clothes and put on a fresh paper bag. He eyed the spray-on deodorant for a minute before putting that on too. Master Black Hat’s senses were sensitive and thought Flug was disgusting as it was.

Flug’s vision was still burred with sleep as he made his way down the hall. He felt the eyes of his boss’s portraits all over him. In the dining room was Black Hat. He had his newspaper as well as an assortment of folders filled with various forms and requests. Just as Flug sat down next to him Black Hat’s face scrunched with distaste.

“What is that horrendous stench?! Is that you, Doctor?! For villain’s sake go sit father before I burn you alive!” Flug nodded, scooting two seats down. Black Hat sneered at him before handing him the folders. “Do you know why I have summoned you, Flug?”

“No, Lord Black Hat.”

“As we both know, the storm has caused quite a few damages to the Hat Island homes and projects are being funded, budgeted, and put into place to fix them. Of course, I could fix them myself but there no profit in that!” Black Hat chuckled at his greed.

“That’s genuinely selfish and evil of you, Black Hat, sir”

Black Hat’s smile widened as he tipped his hat. “Now, since Dementia is gone, that means we have no physical overseer for our servants. I’d rather not deal with the chance of them running out on their contracts. You, doctor, will be crunching the numbers and assigning various Hat Bots and Butlers to these projects.” He tapped a claw on the folders.

“Yes, sir.” Flug grabbed the folders.

“Before you are dismissed there is one condition. You will be working in my office as I can keep track of what I do and what I can put with your projects. Nothing puts a bigger dent in production than a missing signature.”

Flug couldn’t believe his ears. “Working beside you, sir?”

Black Hat scoffed. “Are you deaf, Doctor?! I do not repeat myself! You will be sitting at a table beside my desk. Go pack your stationery. Wash your disgusting vessel before you do. I won’t have you stinking up my office!”

Flug nodded vigorously before jogging back to his room. He shook 5.0.5. awake, startling the bear.

“Sorry, 5.0.5., I’m just excited! I got permission to work beside Black Hat today, IN his office!”

5.0.5 gasped n clapped. He was so happy to see his dads getting along.

Flug went into his shower, pressing the automatic button. He had to be quick if was going to please Lord Black Hat. He stood on the red ‘X’ as a claw took off his bag and goggles, another two taking off his shirt, pants, and underwear. A rush of water ran over him as he was scrubbed head to toe by a large, soapy brush. A large bucket of water poured over him as he was scrubbed clean and air-dried.

He rifled through his closet, picking out one of his nicer airplane shirts and a newer pair of jeans. He put on his signature yellow gloves and bag, with a pair of polished goggles to make his efforts known.

Flug slammed an empty box on top of his desk, packing his calculators, sharpeners, and pencils. He emptied his drawers of paper before heading to his boss’s office. Flug felt his heart swell and his face heats up. Demencia was going to be so jealous when she got home! Oh god, Demencia was going to be so jealous when she got home. Flug slowed down a few feet away from the office door, trying to get his heart rate to go down. As he approached, he stood up straight and waited for permission to enter.

“Enter.”

Flug walked in and smiled at the foldable tables sitting next to his boss’s desk. He put the pillow from his office chair down on the foldable metal chair. Once sat, Flug put his papers and writing utensils in their proper places before beginning his work in silence.

Black Hat stopped writing as the atmosphere around his employee changed.

“You’re in quite the mood, Doctor.” Flug looked up from his work.

“Oh, yes, Lord Black Hat, sir. It’s just a privilege to be working in such proximity to you.” Black Hat gave Flug a blank stare.

“Indeed, it is.” He began his work again, signing the forms Flug handed his way and answering calls from clients.

Demencia burst into the office, covered from head to toe in blood. Flug scrunched his nose as he heard her sneakers squelch with each step.

With a snap of Black Hat’s fingers, the blood disappeared. “What’s your report?”

Demencia sat on Black Hat’s desk and giggled. “Five scheduled assassinations, even more, if I had counted civilian deaths.” Black Hat pushed her off his desk.

“Very well, stand by until you are needed once more.” Demencia was about to leave when she saw Flug.

“WHAT IS THIS? I LEAVE FOR A WEEK AND YOUR CHEATING ON ME…. WITH A NERD??!!!” She threw herself at Flug before being caught by a large black tentacle.

“Dr. Flug has been assigned important work involving the repair of Hat Island. You will not intervene, or I will throw you into the iron maiden once more.”

Demencia whimpered before crawling away on all fours.

“Thank you, sir.” Black Hat huffed.

“You’ve been efficient thus far Doctor. Do not disappoint me.”

Flug felt his heart soar. He wouldn’t dream of disappointing his boss.


End file.
